


Let's throw our cares away

by fcllencngels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, Mistletoe kissing, Sheith Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcllencngels/pseuds/fcllencngels
Summary: Shiro decides to host a Christmas party, and invites everyone in the universe.But he hasn't started decorating, and Keith decides he needs some motivation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noodlemio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlemio/gifts).



> OML I haven't posted on here in forever. I haven't technically finished Shiro's christmas fic so I'll finish that today as a late christmas gift to all of you. 
> 
> But this work was my Secret Santa fic to @noodlemio on tumblr, and I hope you all enjoy it as well!

Pushing the key into the hole, Keith cursed into the scarf wrapped around his mouth, jangling the doorknob until the sound of a click echoed. A few shoves later, he pulled the door open, stepping through it and kicking his shoes off to the pile on the side. Even after living in the States (and space) for years, some things never faded away. At least Shiro’s family didn’t complain about mud tracks from their shoes on the rainy days that they visited. **  
**

Slamming it shut behind him, Keith locked the door before walking into the main apartment. The feeling of warmth spread through his body. Everything he could feel and see just reminded him that he was in fact, home.  

After all of the paladins had ‘retired’, Shiro had invited Keith to live with him, and after weeks of searching, they bought a quaint little apartment room near the Garrison. Keith had been opposed to the idea, preferring to live anywhere but the small dusty town that held their past.  Unfortunately,  it was the only place where Allura and Coran could put the castle without destroying an entire town. Ruefully, he had agreed, but surprisingly, the open layout of the apartment was pleasant, even when cluttered with Shiro’s projects or Keith’s knickknacks.

“You will not believe what shopping with Lance is like. I was this close to pulling my hair out,” Keith groaned. He peered around the apartment, looking at all the Christmas decorations that were still in their containers, scattered around the open living room. Taking off his coat and hanging it on the rack, he shivered, vaguely wondering if anything had happened. Even if

“Shiro?” he asked, before wandering down the hallway to their shared bedroom, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. The silence that had settled over the apartment was strange, and reminded him of time better left forgotten.

Wandering into the bedroom, Keith let out an annoyed sigh as he stared at his boyfriend, who was lounging on the bed and doing absolutely nothing. Dropping his bags off next to the door, he walked to the edge of the bed, staring down at Shiro, his face impatient. Shiro only met his eyes and Keith almost, almost shivered as those soft grey eyes bore into him, as if looking through him. He was weak for those eyes, but he looked away, sculpting his own face to look as annoyed as possible before speaking up.

“Takashi Shirogane, what are you doing right now, and why are all the Christmas decorations lying around the living room?” he huffed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pointed towards said room.

Shiro only looked at him and smiled. “You never say hi. You’re a terrible boyfriend.” His arm reached up to cup Keith’s chin, and Keith couldn’t help but curse his height, as well as his boyfriend’s incredibly long arms. But there was a different time and place for that.

“You’re the terrible boyfriend here.” Keith muttered. “I’m not the one who decided to host a Christmas party in a tiny apartment. And I’m definitely not the one who invited every damn person in the entire universe. Most importantly, I’m not the one who promised to put up the decorations.” Sighing, he leaned into the touch, cool metal against his skin.

“I missed you.” Shiro said, chuckling slightly before, sitting up just enough to pull Keith down next to him. Keith rolled his eyes as he felt familiar arms wrap around him, cold metal and warm flesh that pressed into his skin the same way that Shiro’s lips were pressing into his cheeks. Closing his eyes, Keith indulged himself, leaning into the touch as Shiro worshipped his face with a peppering of kisses. He could feel his mind drifting away, his limbs lazy and craving Shiro’s touch. Standing up suddenly, Keith watched as Shiro gaped at him, and Keith crossed his arms, looking down at him.

“I’m not kissing you until you’ve put up all the decorations,” he said. As Shiro protested, he held up a finger, silencing him. “Lance, Hunk, and Pidge will be here in two hours, Allura and the rest will be here in three. You can probably persuade Lance and Pidge to help you, but if you’re not done by the time Allura and Coran come here…” Keith said, eyes twinkling with mischief.

“I can’t do all that in two hours.” Shiro said, his eyebrows furrowing together. His look of concentration was quickly broken as he looked at Keith. Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, Keith watched with fascination as Shiro slowly licked his lips.

“What happens if I don’t Keith?” he asked, and Keith let out a small sound of indignation, before turning around. It was easier to argue when Shiro wasn’t making all those faces just so that Keith would give in.

“You defeated someone who had been conquering the universe for 10,000 years, Shiro. I’m sure you can decorate one apartment before the most important dignitaries of the universe arrive.” Keith smirked. And with that, Keith headed for the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

“You sure you didn’t go a little too far?”

Hunk rolled out some sort of dough, before glancing over at Keith with questioning eyes.

Keith looked pointedly at Hunk, rolling his eyes before turning his attention back to the food in front of him. He had never been as gifted with preparing the food as the Yellow Paladin was, but he was decent compared to the rest of their friends, who often had caused countless accidents through the years with their futile efforts. Looking out at the rest of the room, Keith smiled as he watched the other three paladins work, Pidge atop Lance’s shoulders as they hung some sort of garland around the room.

For what it was worth, all their time spent together hadn’t been in vain. Keith wasn’t sure if it was Christmas spirit or his own softened perspective, but earlier when the other three paladins had walked into their apartment that afternoon, he had hugged them all. Even Lance.

“Shiro knows I’m kidding. But this party is seriously a big deal. We can’t be goofing around like we have been. Important people are going to be here.” Keith sighed, “Maybe I could care less if he hadn’t invited possibly every dignitary we’ve ever met in space. I don’t even know how many people are coming! Who knows if they’ll even all fit in this crappy apartment?”

It had already been a few hours, and with all of Shiro’s and Keith’s things stowed away in the bedroom, the boxes of decorations had been dumped all over the floor instead: rolled up balls of lights, sparkling garlands, and more than enough ornaments. The place looked like a death trap, and Keith was just hoping that nothing would happen.

“Your apartment might be trashed afterwards,” Hunk mused, and Keith let out a breathless laugh.

“It’s the one thing I’m betting on,” Keith replied.

The mix of cultures, of peoples…he wasn’t sure how it would go. After all, the first time they had met Allura, she had insulted Lance and threatened them all. But the universe was a different place, and everyone had changed, hopefully for the better.

“It’ll be fine, and this place will look great. Shiro’s never let us down yet.” Hunk said, placing some dish into the oven, a blast of hot air meeting Keith’s face.

Suddenly, the sound of a crash echoed through the apartment, and Keith looked out to the living room, the color draining out of his face. Lance was sprawled on the floor, an arm covering his eyes as he muttered to himself. Shiro was nearby, Pidge on top of him, and the Christmas tree on top of them both.  The tree had fallen over, ornaments crashing and rolling away, and Pidge sat up suddenly, her face covered in small green needles, the rest of her body hidden underneath the conifer.

“Fuck,” Pidge said, before yelping as Shiro swatted her back, and looked at Keith and Hunk before flipping two thumbs up, giving them an impish smile.

Keith slowly slid to the ground burying his head in his hands. Hunk let out a sigh, turning around and deciding to focus on the food.

“You jinxed it, Hunk,” Keith muttered into his hands. “And the party hasn’t even started yet.” Peeking through his fingers, he watched as Pidge scampered out from underneath and Shiro sat up.

Somehow he had gotten the lights wrapped around the top of his head and Keith almost laughed. The lights added to Shiro’s angelic nature, his white hair reflecting a halo of light around his head.

“Fuck me,” Keith whispered. Sneaking another peek at his boyfriend, he felt his face flush with heat as Shiro winked at him. He hadn’t heard, had he? A string of cuss words escaped his mouth, and he heard Hunk snickering at him. Raising his middle finger in that direction, Keith closed his eyes, trying to slow the quick beating of his heart.

 

* * *

 

Unlike their days in space, everything about their new life was so peaceful.

At first, Keith had been on edge. After his parents’ death, he had never had a moment to breathe. Even the year of Shiro’s “death”, his mind had been filled with anguish and searching and longing. Once they had come back to Earth, Keith had been skittish. Shiro had jokingly advised him to go teach the cadets at the Garrison, but after years of flying, Keith hadn’t been sure if he wanted to.

Sadly, he hadn’t had much of a choice. Hunk, Pidge and Shiro jumped at the idea of teaching the small, despicable children at the Garrison, but Keith…he hadn’t wanted to. Instead, he test drove all of the Garrison’s new tech, and he had been excited to feel the adrenaline flow through his veins again. For the first time in a long while, Keith had been happy.

Shiro, on the other hand, had been utterly appalled in the idea of Keith test driving potential bombs. But by that point, they had already moved into the apartment and Keith needed a job. Flying was the only thing he could and would do. But once, he had been flying over the expanse of the desert, wind rippling through his hair, before the tell-tale sounds of a breakdown filled the air. Only his piloting skills managed to turn a fatal crash into a simple explosion, and Keith had held onto Shiro, his face buried in his chest until he could convince himself that he hadn’t died.

Sighing, Keith stood on his balcony, watching the cloud of white air escape from his lips, disappearing somewhere into the sky. It was a rare year and a thin strip of snow covered the ground, sprinkling the black mess of Keith’s hair. Inside, colored lights twinkled teasingly at him, the sounds of the party muted through the glass door separating the inside and outside.

He held his hand out, watching with fascination as the small white snow piled on his hand and melted slowly, leaving only a chilly puddle to remind Keith that anything had been there at all.

The sound of sliding glass sounded behind him, and he didn’t even turn as Shiro closed the door before walking over and draping a coat over him. Keith smiled up at him and Shiro wrapped an arm around his waist, looking out over the city.

“If you get sick from standing out here without a coat, it’s your fault,” Shiro quipped, and Keith only laughed.

They stood comfortably together, quietly. All of Keith’s nerves from the morning had calmed, and it appeared as if nothing was going to go terribly wrong. Once Allura had started to show the other aliens all she had learned about Earth traditions, they had become simply entertained with the TV, much to the Garrison members’ despair. Somewhere between the discussion of “the earthling’s primitive technology” and the appalled looks from the other humans, Keith had slipped out quietly, hoping no one would notice.

“I’m proud of you,” Keith said finally, tilting his head upwards to look at Shiro. Countless battles, internal and external, had taken their toll on the two of them. Shiro’s face was lean, his jawline as sharp as the glint in his eyes, somehow gentle and calculating all at once.

“For what? Putting up some decorations?” Shiro asked, a barely hidden smile upturning the corners of his mouth.

“For not dying under that Christmas tree,” Keith replied, and Shiro laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners, mouth upturned in genuine happiness.

“Though you could have put up all of those decorations faster. You barely had time to get ready before everyone got here.”

“I did forget to put up one decoration,” Shiro mused quietly, and Keith shot him a look that could kill. Shiro only smiled, putting his hand in his coat pocket before drawing out a familiar clump of green leaves. Keith only rolled his eyes as Shiro pulled him closer, their lips grazing in anticipation as Shiro held the plant above their heads.

“You know I hate the idea of kissing underneath a clump of poison right?” Keith whispered breathlessly. There was no distance between the two. Keith’s chills disappeared, the warmth of Shiro’s body warming his skin.

“Merry Christmas, Keith.” Shiro said, and their lips finally touched, slow and sweet. Years had not taken away the rush of heat that spread through his body every time he tasted Shiro. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, Keith kissed him like the world was ending, as if they were surrounded by a hundred imploding supernovas, as if they were standing in front of the control room of a Galra ship fearing for their lives.

He had lived a thousand years with the man in front of him, and Keith smiled as he pulled away slowly, smiling at Shiro.

**“Merry Christmas Takashi.”**


End file.
